Akase Momoko
Akase Momoko is a main character of Elemental Pretty Cure!. Momoko is a lively young girl, who loves nothing more than reading fantasy books. She loves the fought of diving into a magical world of fairies, fighting along with elves until the sun sets. Momoko is a first year middle school student, whose family just moved to this town. Momoko usually ends her sentence with the suffix "~yū". Momoko's alter ego is , the red Pretty Cure. Personality Momoko is an outgoing young girl, who loves reading books. Her favorite gernes are fantisy and adventure. Momoko has a lively and nice personality. Her biggest dream is to be the main heroine of a big adventure along with her best friends. Momoko is usually seen reading books. She is rather smart but is pretty bad in studies. Besides reading stories, Momoko also loves to make up her own stories and the diary she writes everyday looks like a adventure story itself. As her family had just moved to this town, Momoko has yet to make new friends, but isn't too worried about it. Appearance In civilian, Momoko has her hair tied back in two small pigtails. The rest of her hair hangs down to her shoulers. The pigtails are held by yellow ribbons. Her eye color is teal. In winter seasons she usually wears a light pink sweater with a purple, long sleeved top underneath. The sweater has "いちご♢はなし" written on it. The font color is white. Along with the sweater, Momoko wears silver 3/4 pants with pink ribbons at the end. She usually wears pink sneakers. In summer, Momoko wears a pale pink top whose straps are tied together at the back of her neck. She wears a deep pink skirt with a yellow band tied around her hips. Momoko wears white boots and pink bracelets. Relationships Family *'Akase Ringo:' Ringo is Momoko's older twin brother, who attends the same school. When they were in elementary school, Ringo and Momoko were always together. However, today, the two are more separated than ever. Ringo loves drawing with places, people and other stuff. *'Akase Shinku:' Shinku is Momoko's mother, who is the reason her family had to move. Shinku has got a better job in Ayagamaka. She currently works as a florist. *'Akase Yoshiro:' Yoshiro is Momoko's father, who usually holds the house, while his wife is working. Yoshiro used to work as a chef, but due to an injury, he can't work anymore. Friends *'Yakawa Mieko:' Mieko is a first year middle school student and Momoko's class mate. Mieko is the first friend Momoko made when she transferred to this school. *'Umino Shizuka:' Shizuka is a fellow student, attending Momoko's school. Though being in the same class, Shizuka and Momoko didn't get close until they both became Pretty Cure. *'Noir:' Momoko was the girl who first showed Ayaganaka to Noir. As Momoko has promised to return him to where he belongs, she tries to get close to him. Noir, however, is quite confused with her actions, but stays gentle when talking to her. As the story continues, the two seem to get closer. Cure Bordeaux Cure Bordeaux is Akase Momoko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Bordeaux is the first Pretty Cure of red, who represents the symbols of red. Which are passion, love, joy and many more. Bordeaux usually spreads a red aura when she uses her attacks. Besides being the Pretty Cure of red, Bordeaux is also the Pretty Cure of emotions. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power". Attacks *'Rose Tempest' - Cure Bordeaux's first attack, which she can use in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Ruby Smiling' - Cure Bordeaux's second attack, which she can use in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Heartful Desire' - Cure Bordeaux's third attack, which she can use in Elemental Pretty Cure!. *'Sparkle Dream Stream' - Cure Bordeaux's fourth attack which she can only peform with her Cure Ring. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power!" - Pretty Cure, Couleur D'Arc-En-Ciel Power is the official transformation phrase used by Akase Momoko to transform into Cure Bordeaux in Elemental Pretty Cure!. Etymology - Akase comes from meaning "vermillion", "red color", "scarlet color", "reddish" or "scarlet-colored", combined with meaning "age", "rapids", "shoal" or "torrent". So Akase means "scarlet-colored torrent". - Momoko comes from meaning "peach" or "peach three", combined with meaning "girl" or "daughter". So Momoko means "peach girl". Peach can also refer to the color pink, as peaches are considered to be pink in Japan. Pink is a shade of red, which is a reference to her alter ego, the red Pretty Cure. Cure Bordeaux - Bordeaux is the French name for Maroon. Maroon is a dark brownish red color. The Oxford English Dictionary describes it as "a brownish crimson or claret color."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maroon Trivia *Momoko is the fourth Pretty Cure whose family moves to the main setting. The first were Mishou Mai from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Momoko is the third lead Cure to move to the main setting, after Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Momoko is the third lead Cure to be younger than 14. The first were Haruno Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Asahina Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **However, Momoko is the eleventh Pretty Cure to be younger than 14 overall, after Kujou Hikari from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Haruno Haruka, Amanogawa Kirara and Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Momoko is the third Pretty Cure to have her parents work as a florist. The first were Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!. **However, unlike Rin and Tsubomi, Momoko doesn't live at a flower shop. *Momoko is the first lead Cure since Aida Mana from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have her hair tied into pigtails instead of a ponytail. *Momoko is the fifth Pretty Cure to have a non-English name. The first were Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Momoko is the second Pretty Cure to love reading books. The first was Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Momoko is the fifth Pretty Cure to have her initial to be A. M. or M. A.. The first were Aida Mana and Madoka Aguri from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Asahina Mirai from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. **In addition, Momoko is the fourth lead Cure after Aida Mana, Aino Megumi and Asahina Mirai. *Momoko is the first Lead Cure to have golden colored eyes. *Momoko is the first Lead Cure to have an older brother. **Momoko is also the first Pretty Cure overall to have a twin brother. **However, Momoko is the third Pretty Cure to have a twin after the twin Cures of Alo~ha Pretty Cure. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Red Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures